1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual sheet-feeding device and an image forming apparatus that includes the manual-sheet-feeding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A manual sheet-feeding device is known that is configured to adjust the position of a sheet and guide the sheet into the apparatus body. The manual sheet-feeding device includes an apparatus body; a sheet feeding opening in the apparatus body; and an adjusting member that is movable in a direction orthogonal to a direction of insertion of a sheet into the sheet feeding opening.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-196463. An image forming apparatus disclosed in the document includes a manual sheet-feeding device that includes an adjusting member configured to adjust the position of a sheet in the sheet-width direction so that the sheet is conveyed properly. The image forming apparatus has a sheet feeding opening in the apparatus body for feeding a sheet. In other words, the image forming apparatus does not include a sheet feeding tray that is attached to the apparatus body so as to jut out of the apparatus body. Because of the absence of the sheet feeding tray, the image forming apparatus can be downsized.
However, the adjusting member of the conventional manual sheet-feeding device juts out of the apparatus body and there is a risk that the user's cloths may get caught in the adjusting member, or the user may hit his hand on the adjusting member, thereby damaging the adjusting member. In case the adjusting member moves because, for example, the user hits his hand on the adjusting member after the adjusting member has adjusted the position of the sheet, the adjusting member needs to readjust the position of the sheet.